gods_of_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods
Gods are immortal beings History The six oldest gods and goddesses are Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. They were the sons and daughters of the Titans Cronos and Rhea. Fearing his children would overthrow him in the same way he had done to his own father Ouranos, Kronos devoured his first two sons and his three daughters after they where born. Hestia first, then Demeter, Hades, Poseidon, and Hera. He would have devoured his third son Zeus as well, but Rhea, unable to bear the pain of losing another child, entered into an alliance with Gaea, smuggled her son away to safety, and gave her husband a rock instead to devour. After years of hiding, Zeus was finally old enough and strong enough to overthrow his father. He returned to his father's palace to free his siblings who, being immortals, remained alive and undigested within their father's stomach. Zeus poisoned his fathers meal, forcing him to vomit out his children. Having freed his siblings, as well as the Hekatonkheires and the Cyclopes whom Cronos had re-imprisoned in Tartarus, Zeus led a rebellion against the Titans. In gratitude, the Cyclopes forged a lightning bolt for Zeus, a trident for Poseidon and the helmet of darkness for Hades, while the sheer strength of the Hekatonkheires proved to be a great advantage against the Titan army. The final blow was delivered when Zeus, using his father's own scythe, cut Cronos into a thousand pieces and dropped them into Tartarus where he would never rise again. This marked the end of the Titan age and started the age of the Olympian gods. Zeus married his sister Hera, and had several children with her including Ares, Hephaestus, Hebe, Eileithyia and Enyo. He also conceived other gods from his affairs with other goddesses and nymphs.The Olympains had been challenged many times for their control of the world, but they have always managed to stabilize their rule, often with the help of demigods, children they conceived with mortals. This is exemplified when the Giants rebelled against the gods, and Hercules, the son of Zeus, helped them vanquish the Giants. However Aphrodite was born when Ouranos remains touched the sea. Thus she is more powerful and the oldest of the Olympians, and an actual embodiment of love. Capabilities The gods are superhuman beings with a variety of powers, such as control of the weather and nature. In addition to their immortality, all gods draw most of their power from their sphere of control or domain, but they all share certain powers, and even abilities specific to their individual domains can sometimes overlap. A case in point is the one of Morpheus and Hypnos who both have control over dreams and sleep. Gods possess a limitless amount of control over their domain, as well as many general powers including teleportation, divine strength and capabilities that surpasses those of mortals, and manipulating the elements among other vast amounts of control over the world. The limits of a god's power in this regard is unknown, as is to what extent they can cross into the domain of another. Since their true, divine form is too powerful to be looked upon by mortals or demigods, all gods can choose any form they desire, even animals, as stated by myths of Zeus and his mortal lovers. The Big Three gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, after overthrowing the Titans, took one of the three largest physical domains on Earth (the heavens, the ocean, and the Underworld). This is why they are the most powerful and influential gods on Olympus. However, gods are not all-powerful. They can tire or be overpowered by immortals and even demigods. If they choose to engage in physical battle they can be injured through the proper weaponry. Hercules was able to fight Apollo to a stalemate. They can appear anywhere they want, in many places at once. Gods consumed a divine food and drink called nectar and ambrosia. The gods used nectar and ambrosia to bestow immortality upon a mortal. Divine Form Gods, in their natural, fully empowered form, are radiant with a divine light so powerful that no being less than a god can look upon it without dying and disintegrating to ashes. To interact with mortals, the gods took on lesser forms which could be safely observed. The best case of a mortal dying by this is Semele, the mother of Dionysus. Semele, who was pregnant with Dionysus, was tricked by Hera into begging Zeus to see his divine form. Zeus was compelled to agree by a promise he'd made on the River Styx and the result was fatal. He only just saved the infant Dionysus in time. Weaknesses The gods do possess some weaknesses, physical or otherwise. Gods are, in general lustful — with the exceptions of maiden goddesses and wives such as Hera, Amphitrite and Persephone (although some myths say Melinoe, Persephone's daughter, is the daughter of Zeus and not Hades) — and often have many illegitimate children, both immortal and demigod. Most gods also tend to be petty or immature. Because the gods are immortal, they feel little reason to change or take responsibility, as a result they often lack maturity or sense of personal growth, often resulting in many broken promises. In addition, the gods can be very prideful of the things they do or the choices they make. They are often too proud to admit when they need help or when they have committed mistakes, instead believing themselves to be beyond help from regular mortals and demigods. Gods generally believe that they should be feared and respected. Due to their pride, they see admitting they need help as a sign of weakness. List of Gods and Goddesses Olympian Gods *'Zeus': Lord of the sky, Ruler of Olympus, King of the Gods, God of lightning, thunder, weather, justice, hospitality, storms, rain. *'Hera': Queen of the Gods, Patron of women, Goddess of marriage, family and birth. *'Poseidon': King of the Seas, Lord of the Oceans, God of earthquakes, horses, floods. *'Hades': Lord of the dead, Ruler of the Underworld, God of wealth. *'Demeter': Lady of the seasons, Goddess of the harvest, agriculture, grain. *'Hestia': Lady of the hearth, mistress of the home, Goddess of fire, architecture. *Athena: Lady of Wisdom, Goddess of warriors, strategy, warfare, civilization, crafts, intelligence, courage, inspiration, strength, skill. *Apollo: Lord of the sun - God of light, prophecy, oracles, truth, archery, poetry, music, order, medicine, healing, civilization, plague, knowledge, reason, inspiration, mathematics. *Artemis: Lady of the moon, Goddess of hunting, wildlife, archery, chastity, virginity, animals, the wilderness, forests. *Ares: Lord of wrath, God of war, murder, bloodshed, conflict, slaughter, anger, violence. *Hephaestus: Lord of blacksmiths, God of forgery, fire, craftsmen, metal, metalworking, sculptors. *Aphrodite: Lady of the Dove, Goddess of love, beauty, attraction, sexuality, pleasure, procreation. *Hermes: Messenger of the gods, Lord of messengers, guide to the Underworld, God of travellers, thieves, commerce, trade, guides, merchants. *Dionysus: Lord of theatre, God of wine, ecstasy, madness, vegetation, celebrations, rituals, intoxication. Other Gods *Phobos: Lord of flight, God of fear, panic. *Deimos: Lord of dread, God of terror. *Asclepius: God of medicine, physicians, healing, rejuvination, doctors. *Eros: God of love, attraction. *Hedone: Goddess of pleasure, enjoyment and delight. *Persephone: Queen of the Underworld, lady of springtime, Goddess of flowers. *Iris: Lady of messengers, Goddess of the rainbow. *Tyche: Lady of providence and fortune - Goddess of luck, chance, prosperity. *Hypnos: Lord of the lethe, God of sleep, amnesia. *Amphitrite: Queen of the sea, Goddess of marines. *Ariadne: Lady of passion, Goddess of labyrinths, paths. *Eileithyia: Goddess of childbirth. *Eleos: Goddess of mercy. *Britomartis: Maiden goddess of the nets. *Thanatos: Lieutenant of the Underworld, God of death. *Harmonia: Goddess of harmony, concord. *Triton: Messenger of the sea, God of the navy. *Dike: Lady Justice, Goddess of Justice, judgement, law. *Lips: God of the southwest wind. *Euronotus: God of the Southeast wind. *Caicias: God of the northeast wind. *Skeiron: God of the northwest. *Hermaphroditus: God of bisexuality, effeminacy, sexuality and fertility. *Anteros: God of requited love *Gelos: Lord of comedy, God of laughter. *Bia: Goddess of force, power, might, bodily strength and compulsion. *Charon: Ferrymen of the dead, God of boundaries. *Harpocrates: God of silence. *Delphin: God of dolphins. *Eirene: Lady of spring, Goddess of peace. *Khione: Lady of winter, Goddess of snow. *Kratos: God of strength, might, power and sovereign rule. *Limos: God of hunger, starvation. *Pheme: Goddess of rumour, fame. *Chloris: Goddess of flowers *Nemesis: Lady of justice, Goddess of balance, revenge, retribution. *Geras: God of old age. *Morpheus: Lord of the subconscious, God of dreams. *Enyo: Lady of slaughter, Goddess of war, devastation. *Hecate: Lady of the obscure, Goddess of magic, sorcery, necromancy, ghosts, crossroads. *Autamia: Goddess of good decisions *Acrasia: Goddess of bad decisions *Lisiphos: God of explanatory dreams *Caerus: God of oppertunity. *Angelos: Underworld goddess *Praxidike: Goddess of exacting justice. *Alexiares: Guardian of Olympus *Anicetus: Guardian of Olympus *Ctesius: God of property *Phrike: Goddess of horror, trembling fear. *Hebe: Patron of the bride, lady of rejuvination, Cupbearer of the Gods, Goddess of youth. *Aegle: Goddess of radiant good health. *Phobetor: God of nightmares. *Aceso: Goddess of healing and curing. *Hygieia: Goddess of good health *Telesphorus: God of convalescence and healing *Plutus: God of wealth *Phantasos: God of surreal dreams. *Panacea: Goddess of cures *Epione: Goddess of the soothing of pain *Palaemon: Patron of harbors, God of sharks. *Soteria: Goddess of safety *Zelos: God of rivalry, emulation, envy, jealousy and zeal. *Macaria: Goddess of blessed death. *Orithyia: Goddess of the cold mountain winds *Boreas: Lord of Winter, God of the north wind. *Eurus: Lord of Summer, God of the east wind. *Notus: Lord of Autumn, God of the south wind. *Zephyrus: Lord of Spring, God of the west wind. *Melinoe: Goddess of ghosts. *Eris: Lady of strife, Goddess of chaos, discord. *Pan: Lord of the wild, God of forests, nature, mountains. *Nike: Enforcer of Olympus, Goddess of victory. *Circe: Goddess of magic *Apophroditus: Lord'' of the Eclipse, God of potential'' *Colphae: Lady of distraction, goddess of Daydreams *Enyalius: Minor god of war *Aristaeus: God of cheese-making, bee-keeping and olive-growing *Iaso: Goddess of recovery, one of the daughters of the divine physician Asclepius. *Soteria: Goddess of safety, deliverance and preservation from harm. *Peitho: Goddess of persuasion, seduction and charming speech *Anaideia: Goddess of ruthlessness, shamelessness, and unforgivingness *Psamathe: Goddess of sand beaches *Koalemos: God of stupidity and foolishness *Bronte: Goddess of thunder *Astrape: Goddess of lightning *Chrysus: God of gold *Hygieia: Goddess of good health *Ichnaea: Goddess of tracking *Arete: Goddess of virtue, excellence, goodness and valour *Eusebia, Goddess of piety, loyalty, duty and filial respect *Ganymede, Prince of Troy - God of homosexual love *Penia, Goddess of poverty. *Nomos: God of law *Himeros: God of sexual desire and unrequited love *Pothos, God of sexual longing *Thaumas, god of the wonders of the sea *Triteia, daughter of Triton and companion of Ares